This Cursed Of Mine
by A bewitching scene
Summary: Kaname has a deep dark secret but the only person who knows is his bodyguard Ichijo. Zero who doesn't know anything about Kaname Kuran was going to interview him, but what Zero didn't know was that this one interview did a whole 360 on his and Kaname's life. Warning: MxM K/Z Y/A
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction To A New Life…..

Kaname Kuran is the Ceo of the company Kuran Inc., through the media's eyes Kaname is a incredibly handsome playboy who's either gay or has trust issues, but Kaname hides a deep dark secret that could not only tarnish his name but bring him and his family to a downfall. Kaname is the adopted son of the Kuran family if not for them he would never be in the place he was now.

Kaname used to have a nice and loving warm family, his father was a high school teacher and his mother was an employee at the local bank, but behind closed doors his father was having an affair with a woman named Hiou Shizuka who was also a teacher and his mother knew about it but made no comment about it nor did she get divorce papers, but instead she continued to work until the bank went into bankruptcy and doused herself into alcohol every night until she passed out on the couch and became an alcoholic from there on.

When Kaname was in 4th grade his father broke off the affair an put his mother into a rehab facility and as much as he loved Shizuka he couldn't let the family fall into more despair. Shizuka who loved him more than life itself kept her promise to not hurt his wife nor herself and stayed away.

after 3 years shizuka came back only to find him and his wife together again happy and laughing with a warm aura around them with their 1 yr old child clinging to her father's shirt and laughing with them. Shizuka now heartbroken even more than before used her pureblood powers she sealed away and pushed the door open an slaughtered the warm family into a bloody mess and left with Kaname who was doing his homework while listening to music and later on became her sex slave (because he looks like his father) then she was found from the hunter association and put down. Juri and Haruka Kuran took him in and raised him as their own son who later on became to love them as his own parents.

Zero Kiryuu is a college student at Cross Academy who is currently in his last year and lives in a small apartment with his roommate who's also his best friend named Yuuki Cross who's stepfather owns Cross Academy. Zero's mother married cross and in return he went to the best school in japan for the rich, famous, and talented.

When Zero was a toddler his father died of cancer and left him and his mother alone, three years later she remarried and came home finding him in Zero's bedroom jerking off while sniffing his dirty laundry and moved from Kyoto to Tokyo and then on to the next.

The second husband was a cop who would always put his work first even though he had wife to love with needs and want to be touched, still he would put his work first trying to make good money so they could be happy together and live without worries, but She became depressed and lonely without his comfort and touch, she then on found Kaien Cross who was gentle, kind, funny and wealthy.

Then later on got divorce papers and re-married Kaien Cross who became husband number three with a daughter of his own named Yuuki who then on became Zero's best friend.

Kaname Kuran sighed getting out of his chair staring up into the sky watching grey clouds form into the sky while waiting for the interviewer to come, pressing down on a button Kaname called for his secretary to keep him company.

"Kaname-sama we can't be doing this what if she comes bargi-", Kaname cut her off with a rough kiss before breaking away to speak. "she wouldn't just barge in here knowing the she doesn't own the place"

"but she can if she doesn't see anyone at the front desk" Rima toya took a step back distancing herself from Kaname, "well then let's give her something to watch" Kaname said walking towards Rima closing the distance between them, Rima took another step back before hitting the desk.

"just let it happen I haven't eaten in weeks and I promise not to take too much this time" Kaname said staring at her neck, with eyes turning into a bright red "okay fine but we have to make it quick I still have a pile of documents to finish" "I only need 5 minutes" Kaname said while wrapping an arm around her waist and lightly pushed her shoulder with his free arm making her fall back on the desk.

Zero Kiryuu awoke to being annoyed and frustrated at his hair after a quick shower "Tch…..I really need a haircut". Zero stared down himself down in the mirror, wearing a with an all-white V-neck T-shirt and dark blue Levi tight jeans and black and white retro Jordan's with a black leather jacket `it doesn't look half bad but at least it's something'. Walking out of his room Zero made his way to the living room where his best friend was lying sick on the couch and slowly getting up to stare down Zero.

"Ok when I said dress casual I mean't something like loose pants cause if you've ever look into the mirror your ass is bigger than mine and it's warm outside there's no need for a leather jacket, it's raining later in the evening and to be honest if he's really gay I'm sure he's going to love you" Yuuki said laughing at Zero's pouting face but quickly started coughing. "This is why I never wanted to go from the start".

"well you have to, it took me months to get this interview and I'm not letting my hard work go to waste, I would've went if I didn't get a fever from not sleeping and put more effort into dressing and by the way aren't you supposed to be leaving cause it's already 12:36am and it's a long drive there", looking at the clock in disbelief Zero quickly walked over to the door and waved bye and sprinted to his car and looking for his keys when finally finding them he trips over the pavement while turning on the ignition and driving on to the road to Kuran company.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Colliding With The Devil…

Zero reached his destination of the headquarters of Kuran global enterprise. It's a huge twenty-story office building, all curved with glass and steel. With Kuran written discreetly in steel over the glass entrance doors. It's 1:46pm when Zero arrives, if he arrived 14 minutes later he would've been late and yuki would've never forgiven him for taking long on his hair. _`I'm glad that I didn't because she would've given me the silent treatment for 2 weeks!'_ Sighing Zero walks into the frightening yet intimidating lobby front, Zero make his way to the jet black smooth desk, an attractive, groomed young brunette looks up from her computer and blushes lightly with a wide smile, lilac eyes never leaving dark brown orbs.

She's wearing a longed-sleeved Rosebud Lace Gauze One-piece dress Elegant with a white Waist Pant Skirt Multilayer Lace Hollow Out Hook Flower Crochet Shorts, and nude pumps with her hair in a sloppy bun, she looks adorable.

" I…I'm here to see Mr. Kaname Kuran, Ze...ro Kiryuu substituting for Yuki Cross." _'Smooth move jackass now she's probably going to think you have a speech impediment'_ he mentally screamed at himself.

"Excuse me for one moment" She bites her lip for a brief moment then picks up her office phone and dials the number.

"Nnn….Ka…na…me…..ahh…sto…p…the phone" sighing in annoyance Kaname retracts his fangs and licks his lips clean while watching the girl clean her neck and then let her midway short hair down an collect herself and walk out of his office then into the larger lobby.

"Please sign in here Mr. Kiryuu, last elevator on the left press for the twentieth floor." Zero smiles kindly at her while she slowly presses the visitor pass onto his shirt and rub it in seductively while returning the same smile he gave her.

"thank you miss..?"

"Ah yes I'm sorry my name is Ruka Souen but you can call me Ruka if you like" Ruka says as she twirls a strand of hair in her hand.

Zero walks over to the last elevator to the left were two security men in black suits 'Humph their more smartly dressed than I am' Zero thought while pouting slightly as the two men pressed the button for the elevator _`I could've done it myself like what am I a prince or something? I'm going to get attacked by the elevator.'_ Zero grinned am himself while walking into the elevator and pressed the button for the twentieth floor.

Kaname took off his shirt that had drops of blood on it still fresh from a few minutes ago meal and walked over to the steel double-door closet and was determined to find a white shirt either a V-neck or a pocket one in which he found a pocket one and hurriedly put it on.

Siting back down at his desk Kaname turns to his computer and turns on his surveillance camera and watches his secretary squirm uncomfortably in her chair, _` hmm so she lied to me about being aroused from the sound of me sucking her blood fufu '_Kaname thought smirking to himself while picturing her wither under him begging for more as he teased to her.

XXX

_` Fuck Rima what do you think you're doing getting turned on from the sound of life flowing out of you? He's always been calling for a meal every month, what makes you think he's going to go any further than that? This is strictly business related, that's why you signed up for the job! Remember when he told you a week after you signed up that this has to be no romance involved!'_ Rima mentally scolded herself until she heard the phone ring.

"Ah Rima-san unfortunately Yuki Cross won't be here today but a substitute named Zero Kiryuu will fill in for her"

"Thank you for telling me that I will tell Zaname-sama that a substitute came"

"Oh and by the way he's quite charming and intimidating plus seriously cute be careful not to fall for him hehe"

"surely he's not more beautiful than Kaname-sam-ah" Rima literally choked on her words as she saw the beautiful silver haired young man walk into the larger lobby and look around until his eyes met hers and smiled warmly walking towards her.

"Ah I see you met him, well please tell this news to Kaname-sama Rima-san" Ruka said chuckling.

"Uh-huh yes I shall goodbye" Rima said hanging up the phone while never leave those lilac eyes staring back at her. Shaking her head Rima averted her gaze and stood up.

"Ah yes you must be Zero Kiryuu correct?"

"Yes I'm here to see "

"Kaname-sama will see you in a moment, would you like a refreshment tea, coffee, or water?"

"Oh no I'm fine but thank you for the offer though" Zero smiles warmly at her again making her flush a bright pink as she turns around and walks back to her desk.

"Please sit right there and I will call you when he is ready"

"Thank you"

XXX

Kaname stared at the surveillance screen watching how Ruka gets flustered from the silver-haired boy which makes him grit his teeth '_Oh who's this? Better not be her boyfriend, no need for any more drama than in my life already-'_ Kaname was startled out of his thoughts from the sudden phone call from his secretary.

"Sorry Kaname-sama but there is a substitute named Zero Kiryuu for Yuki Cross" Kaname was actually surprised by this and pissed at the fact that he couldn't see Cross's beautiful daughter he's always talking about on the phone.

"Please send him in right away I wanna get this done with as soon as possible" Zaname said irritated at the thought of him asking a bunch of meaningless questions when there's a thing called Google and he's all over it with information. Kaname fixed his suit with and forced on a fake smile _`what the fuck do they even need information for? Oh no wait it's probably "SUPER IMPORTANT" for that friggin overly excited girl named yuki, who will probably listen to that damn recorder over and over, why does she even like me anyway, like I know I'm seriously beautiful but I mean she's never gonna get it not my lovin no-no never gonna get it'_ Kaname softly chuckled to himself before hearing the door open with a loud creak and quickly turned into business mode and forced another smile yet again at the silvered haired boy who was oblivious to the older man staring him down with a heated gaze.

Kaname stood up and walked over to the younger man and greeted him with his forced smile, "Hello Zero Kiryuu I'm Kaname Kuran are you all right your face is red."

Zero stares at Kaname until he feels the blood rush to his face and quickly averts his eyes from his wine orbs. _`I didn't believe yuki when she said he was gorgeous but he's incredibly beautiful up close but wait he's way too close its kind of making me feel uneasy, I wish I could have this to myself every day waking up to a-, wait a minute what the hell are you talking about wishing to see him every day and waking up to seeing his beauty? Zero Kiryuu I never thought you would ever think about a man nor even wish to be with one! Well he is gorgeous I'll give him that but not once have you ever been attracted to a man before it was only women you dated, oh yeah aren't you dating someone named Maria something? Oh yeah what a great boyfriend you are to forget her last name plus ogle someone else a Man to be exact!'_

"Mr. Kiryuu are you there?" Kaname said in a worried tone while thinking that his smile might have been too much for the young man.

"Huh…oh shi- I mean sorry I was kinda lost in thought I mean you're just seriously beautifu-"Zero said blushing a light pink until he was cut off by an annoyed Kaname.

"Yeah I know I get that a lot"

"Oh yeah right back to business" Zero said holding out his hand for Kaname to shake it.

"Ah yes well please come sit so we can get this over with quickly" Kaname said as he shook his hand.

Walking over to his desk Kaname pointed to the chair 2 inches away from his desk for Zero to sit. As he went to sit in his chair he couldn't help but to glance at the non-albino haired boy and desire to touch his soft looking hair.

2 Hours later….

"I think that will be all" Zero said getting up from his chair.

"Thank you for coming all the way here Zero Kiryuu" Kaname said as he got up from his chair also and walked over to Zero an shook his hand. '_Why do I want to kiss him badly? No wait why do I want him I'm not Gay! I mean I did kiss a guy before but that was ages ago when the company started to grow bigger and millions were in almost in everyone's paychecks, we all celebrated at the nearest bar an got piss drunk and I made a bet to someone who I would kiss the cute bartender if I would get drunk….and I did but it didn't feel gross but weird in a good way….ugh it must've been the alcohol'_ Kaname pushed those thoughts in the back of his head, and greeted Zero with an irritated yet relieved smile an walked him to the double doors and watched as he took his leave.

Zero was on the highway now and thinking back on how many times he glanced up at those wine-like eyes that were staring back at him with a heated gaze and stuttered his next question as his heart beat accelerated, '_Why does he have a hold on me, I mean I'm not gay but I have to admit I kind of like him but we'll never see each other again but I can't help but want to feel his touch again'_ Zero said frustrated at thought of never meeting again and feeling that tingly sensation when he touched him or even looked at him. Sighing Zero turned on his favorite playlist and turned the volume on maximum and aloud his favorite music on his phone drown out his annoying thoughts.

6 different songs played, wide eyes- Local Natives, stay High- Tove Lo, Crave you- Flight Facilities, Zero could summarize with the song Crave you when an image of Kaname came to mind and turned to the next song which was prism- Case & Point, after that ended the song he would only play when he was feeling himself, Candyland-blood on the dance floor, Zero chuckled at the thought when he saw yuki in his doorway swaying her hips from side to side and the same with her head when Zero turned off the music he saw her madly blushing and murmured a sorry as she walked away out into the hallway.

Zero then heard a women scream "Oh my god what is that terrible music", Zero turned to see a married couple staring back at him with wide eyes as she covered her daughters ears, Zero threw his head back and laughed at the thought of the little girl jamming to the song, He then changed the song to Million Questions- Urban Contact and exited to the right from the highway and took another right on the main road back home.

TBC…..

* * *

Ah thank you for reviewing and f & f I'm glad that you enjoyed the story and to the guest who asked not to turn it into a fifty shades of grey fic, it will only be chapter 1 & 2 that has parts of fifty shades of grey in it the story will be a whole different way they fall in love plus Kaname isn't a sadist and he will not be hurting our dear Zero ;).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Love Never Spoken Of…

Kaname sat back down in his chair after the boy left and stared at the shimmering white ceiling when a silvered haired boy pooped up into his imagery, Kaname sat there biting his lip as he remembered when Zero would always look up with his big lilac eyes and their eyes lock and it be quiet for a few seconds until he would avert his eyes and blush a dark red then bite his oh god those fucking kissable soft looking lips that he was licking as if he had found the tastiest meat. Kaname felt his cock twitch as he remembered those intimidating wet lips _'I wonder if I will meet him again'_

Zero turned off the ignition and opened the door to calm warmth mixed with the smell of spaghetti and a strong smell of Italian garlic knots, Taking his shoes off and putting his jacket on the hanger Zero made his way into the kitchen. "yuki you know you shouldn't be up at all, what if you collapsed again?" Zero said walking into the kitchen making Yuki yelp by surprise and drop the wooden spaghetti fork. "Z-Zero what the fuck I could've had a heart attack" Yuki said placing a hand atop of her irregular heartbeat rate. "Eh but you didn't so It doesn't count."

"Zero….get out of this kitchen before I seriously hurt you" Yuki said glaring at Zero's retreating back.

"Oh yeah I have your notes and recorder that you need for your so called SCHOOL NEWSPAPER that I've never seen anywhere around campus nor have I seen anyone with a newspaper except for the teachers who's just as mysterious as Cross is" Zero said dropping the interview stuff onto the counter.

"Thank you and there is a weekly newspaper club, it's just not as popular as other clubs"

"Mhm sure just don't start squealing and jumping up and down when you hear his voice"

"Okay whatever, by the way Zero what was he like"

"Hmm intense, creepy, and handsome there's not really much say when you don't know the guy"

"Wait how is he creepy?" Yuki said oblivious to the overcooking spaghetti.

"Well in many ways like just staring at me and he would ask me questions like if I dyed my hair that way or is it natural, if I'm dating anybody and how is Yuki?"

"Eh! He asked how I was doing. That's weird I could've sworn we never met each other"

"Yuki the spaghetti"

"Hmm? Ah dammit" Yuki said running over to the stove turning off the overcooked spaghetti.

"Well dinners ready to be served eh hehehe, oh and Zero could you set up the table please?"

"Sure."

After eating and listening to Yuki rattling about Kaname (aka her future "Husband") Zero took a shower and prepared for bed.

Zero stared at the ceiling till his eyes started to drifted to darkness. He awoke to a dry throat and a throbbing feeling, sitting up Zero noticed his member was throbbing with the need to be touched by hands from a certain tall brunette. Zero lay back down and ignored the pain of not finding release and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

XXXXXXADULTXXXCONTENTXXXXXX

Waking up again, Zero sat up looking down frustrated at his cock whining for relief, sighing Zero pulled at his pajamas releasing his erect member and felt a cold drift hit his heated shaft, his right hand drifted down over his muscled stomach. The crinkly feel of his pubic hair tickled his fingers. His cock pulsed with need. He wrapped his hand around its hard length and gave one long upward pull. He let out a soft gasp as soon as he touched himself then bit his lip to keep the cries from spilling out.

"Are you mine?" Zero imagined Kaname asking as the older man shoved the young man's legs apart and pushed his groin against Zero's exposed ass. "Are you mine, Zero? " He rubbed his hard cock against Zero's perineum. "Do you know what you want? Do you want me?"

"I don't know, but I just need to feel you inside me now" Zero whispered to the empty room.

He imagined Kaname's lush mouth curling into a cruel smile. "You're my slave even without my presence in your life. I own you," the imagined Kaname said as he leaned down and captured Zero's mouth in a hot kiss. When he nipped Zero's lower lip he drew blood and lapped it up.

Zero cried out and his cock surged in his fist as he tasted his own blood when his incisors sliced into the tender flesh. Pre-cum welled at the tip of his penis. He gathered it up with his thumb and used its slickness to coat the rest of the shaft so that his hand slid more easily.

Kaname then kissed his forehead then his eyes and cheeks. Kaname then moved downwards. His kisses followed the column of Zero's throat, pausing at the divet where his neck met his chest. His supple tongue snaked out and lapped at the beads of sweat that collected there.

"So sweet. So very very sweet," Kaname whispered. Then he slid down further between Zero's pectoral muscles, licking and nipping as he went.

He lingered on Zero's stomach. His long fingers traced the hills and valleys of his stomach. This dream Kaname seemed to love to make his stomach jump with the anticipation of what would happen once he slipped lower. Zero gasped when the fantasy had Kaname gripping some of his pubic hair in his teeth and tugging almost playfully. The slight pain was good. It tamped down the agonizing arousal.

"Do you want me to use my mouth to get you wet or take you dry? Punishment or pleasure. Your choice," Kaname offered.

Dry and rough? Or wet and slow? I want - want his mouth, Zero acknowledged. "Your mouth. Please. Please."

"You think that'll make you cum? My mouth on your hungry cock? Hmmmmm?" Kaname asked with a low laugh. "You won't cum until I let you and I haven't decided whether I will or won't. It depends on how much you please me."

"Tell me how to please you!" Zero cried out. He shut his eyes tighter then. He didn't want to see the empty room around him, mocking his need for the older man to actually be there.

"It's not a thing that can be told or taught. You just have to know," Kaname's voice sounded almost distant then. Then he imagined Kaname ran his hands up and down Zero's trembling thighs. He made a soothing sound to steady Zero's thrumming body. Then Kaname dipped his head down to hover over Zero's erect cock. Zero could almost feel his hot breath on the tip. Kaname inhaled Zero's aroma. His tongue came out again and swiped across the top of Zero's cock.

"Fuck!" Zero yelled and arched his hips as if to press them against an invisible mouth. But even in his dream, Kaname didn't let him inside.

Zero envisioned his semen as a white stripe across Kaname's experienced tongue. Kaname's eyes would flutter shut as he absorbed Zero's essence.

"Sweet is an understatement," Kaname whispered.

Kaname trailed his tongue down Zero's cock, sucking in one ball then the other into his mouth. His fangs lightly brushed against the furry sacs. Zero whined and spread his legs farther apart. Then Kaname continued lower. With a push of Kaname's hands, the older man rolled Zero almost onto his shoulders.

"Do you know how hard it is to not just sink my fangs into you and drink?" Kaname's voice was so husky as to almost be unrecognizable.

"What? No, I - give me release!" Zero cried out.

Kaname's large cock slipped in between Zero's cheeks while Zero's wet, dripping cock was pressed between their bellies. When Kaname started to rock forward, Zero gasped. It felt so real. Like Kaname was truly there. On top of him. Giving him what he so desperately needed. Even as he jacked himself off fast and furious with one hand and plunged his fingers inside of himself with the other, he longed to reach up and wrap his arms around the body he wanted to be there.

But then something happened Zero didn't expect.

Kaname pressed his mouth to Zero's ear. "You have a sweet and caring girlfriend who loves you dearly yet you are touching yourself to my voice."

"Don't talk about that! C'mon, please, I want to cum!" Zero begged, but the voice in his mind went on.

The voice which hardly sounded like Kaname's at all rustled in his brain like the crackling of dry leaves or the sifting of sand. It said, "You're engaged to Maria, yet after we met you can't seem to get me out of your head, your heart is wavering over me, who will you choose Zero?"

"I-I don't know." Zero felt tears spring into his eyes even as his cock pulsed in his hand, spraying semen across his taut belly.

* * *

XXXXXENDXXXXX

Zero awoke to feeling sticky and refreshed from last night's session, walking into the bathroom Zero turned on the shower and undressed when memory of his fantasy with Kaname entered his mind, Zero flushed a deep crimson red and entered the shower.

Exiting the shower Zero grabbed two fresh towels and walked over to his closet an picked out his outfit for the day. Drying his hair Zero looked into mirror observing himself. ` Hmm I don't think I have any plans for today, maybe I should go and get a haircut? It's seems to get longer by the day.' Walking out of his room Zero made his way to the kitchen when Yuki screamed.

"Maria-chan it's been forever since I last seen you!" Yuki said giggling as she pulled Maria into a tight embrace.

"Yuki it's only been a week since I last seen you"

"I know but it felt like forever"

"Ah Zero-san good morning how are you" Maria said as she walked closer to Zero reaching her hand out to touch his face.

"Good morning Maria an sorry I got to go but I'll talk to you later" Zero said walking past Maria and Yuki towards the door when Yuki called out to him.

"And where do you think you're going when your soon to be wife came all the way here to see you?!"

"Going to get a haircut you can join me if you want it's not entertaining though but if you want entertaining then I'll show you something pleasu-"

"No thanks she's fine waiting for your return with me" Yuki said waving Zero off.

"Fine, be back then" Zero said walking out the house.

To Zero's surprise the famous hair salon was less crowded than usual, walking in Zero seen his favorite hair stylist Tagari-sensei.

"I'll do you after I finish with him"

"That's what she said" Zero said sitting down twirling around in the chair.

"Really Zero? How's Kaien doing?"

Zero watched as Yagari finished trimming the man's beard and pulled off the hair drape from around his neck.

"Remember next time you visit pay up front not directly towards me, I do accept tips tho"

"He's doing fine, why don't you just pay him a visit" when Zero averted his gaze elsewhere he missed seeing Yagari blush for an instant in reply to Zero's words.

Yagari walked over to Zero and punched him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"For saying meaningless things"

"…. I forgot for a second sorry"

"No need to apologize we're just history is all"

"Yeah but-"

"Your hair has gotten quite longer!"

"Y-Yeah I guess so" Zero said rubbing the back of his head _`I guess he doesn't want to talk about it.'_

"Enough of this chit chat I have another client coming in Three hours" Yagari said lowering Zero's head towards the sink.

"Oi! The water is cold!"

"Tch! Cry baby" Yagari said turning the nob clockwise. After washing Zero's hair Yagari combed and dried his hair and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Your hair is mysteriously soft and healthy even though you obviously don't take care of it, I think I'll just give it a bit of a trim" Yagari told him and before Zero could protest he started to trim his ends, Zero sat there feeling insulted but remained silent for a few minutes, hearing the clip of the scissors before they stopped altogether and he looked at the older man now standing in front of him.

"I guess that's about it" Yagari said brushing away a few strands of hair while admiring his handiwork.

"I don't see the difference" Zero said closing his eyes leaning further into the chair.

"Why don't you do it yourself then? And look into the mirror and see for yourself"

Yagari pulled off the hair drape and swept up the hairs on the floor while smoking a cigarette with eyes closed.

"If I did it myself it wouldn't come out correctly, remember the time I did cut it?"

"Ah yes you were 10 years old when you cut your own hair"

"Feels like it was just yesterday when that happened"

"Well it wasn't, because the young innocent you didn't sleep around with women every three weeks"

" Of course I wouldn't have, I didn't hit puberty till fifteen, if it wasn't for your coaching on how to treat a women I would've been a snobby prick having women in my bed every day plus I would've probably slept with Yuki by now" Yagari sent dagger glares towards Zero at the mention of Yuki and Zero shacking up.

"Don't worry I could never she's too much like a younger sister to me, from the first time I met her I didn't think of her that way either, she's too conscious to fall for a fool like me" Zero said fixing the creases in his shirt.

As Zero turned away from Yagari and went to pay the secretary a visit Yagari stopped him, "Oi Zero where's my tip?" smirking Zero reached into his pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill.

"I don't have any change, just got bills in ma pocket!" Zero chuckled as Yagari glared at him once more.

"Just kidding here's your tip, Yagari-_sensei_"

"Don't call me sensei when I'm not your teacher anymore"

"Bye bye _sensei,_ until we meet again"

"Spoiled little brat"

Walking up to the secretary's desk Zero flirted with the overly enthusiastic women when a handsome blonde haired blue eyed man walked up to them ignoring their conversation.

"Ahem, I'm here for the four O' clock appointment"

"Oh I'm so sorry, Zero shoo get away I'll see you at the wedding" she said winking a Zero's frowning face.

_`Hmm so Yagari must've warned her of the engagement'_ Zero chuckled to himself but before he went back to his car he heard a familiar name that stopped him in his tracks.

"Aido Kuran, Mr. Yagari has just finished with his client, you may now see him." Zero stared wide eyed at the blonde who turned around and smirked at him mouthing _`Until we meet again Zero-kun'._

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: there was a delay in updating... _...gomenasai! but it's not my fault IT'S THE COMPUTERS!, just when i was about to finish the chapter, it kept on insisting that i update and when i just kept on postponing it, IT FUCKING CRASHED an i didn't even save it TT^TT, i had to rewrite everything! plus i'm a scatterbrain...anyway hoped you enjoyed (probably hated it) reviews are always lovely (they really do help when you tell me what i'm lacking) sooo...REVIEW AND F&F ;3  
**


End file.
